The Effect Games
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: The Effect Games are coming around again. I am Kiara Shepared and this is my story. I OWN NOTHING, EVERYTHING BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS!
1. Prologue

**Hotshot:** I have decided to rewrite this story, I wasn't too keen on how it was going before so yeah, I wanted to make it better. Hopefully you guys won't mind, the Prologue stays relatively the same though. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Effect Games<strong>

**Prologue**

Orionpix, this nations is made up of Planetary districts 1-12. Each District has their one job that helps the Citadel, the nation's capital. One district has power, another technology, another transport and so on. Districts 1-5 are wealthier than the others since they're closer to the Citadel. There are many races throughout the Districts such as Asari, Dwells, Turians and more.

For the past seventy-nine years, The Citadel holds the Effect Games to remind the districts who they belong two. Two tributes of any race, male and female, will be chosen to be in the games to fight to a death on a planet the Citadel use for the game arena. Only one can win the games. The age varies for each races. Humans are twelve to nineteen and Asari is a little bit harder to know. The last time District 12 had a victor was during the sixty-seventh Effect games. The same district that I live in, the most rundown of all of the districts. We specialized with training. We train people to be soldiers to assassins. The districts would send kids they think have potential to train here, of course, they aren't safe from the games. The Effect Games are coming around again.

My name is Kiara Shepard and I am sixteen years old.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot:<strong> remember to review please.


	2. The Day

**Hotshot:** Ya know what I think I want anyone to make? a Mass Effect Hunger Games trailer, that would be so awesome. Anyways, Chapter one is done so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Effect Games<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_**District 12, Planet Varenk**_

I slowly opened my light brown, almost orange eyes and looked at the wooden ceiling above me. I looked at my side and saw Liara laying there, asleep with my arm in hers. I slowly sat up, careful to not her wake her and managed to pry my arm away from her hold.

Liara was fourteen in human years and I found her wandering around when she was seven. It was clear that she was orphaned, like me, so I took her in. My parents had died when I was little, so I was always on my own, no friends except for a boy, Kaiden. He was like an older brother I never had.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, the wooden floor cool underneath my bare feet. I took the cover that had slipped off of Liara and laid it over her before tiptoeing to the closet that had my clothes. I put on my grey shirt, black jeans that were baggy and a black jacket that had white and red stripes going down the arms and down the sides with a "N7" on the left breast, it was my father's before he died, and I put on my black hunting boots. I quickly scribbled a note out on a piece of paper I had found just in case Liara woke up. I wrote down that I was going for a walk and I will be back later and then, I left.

"Going for a walk" is code for "going out to hunt" with me and Liara. We aren't allowed to go out of the fence that encased the district because its the only safe place on the planet. There were wild creatures throughout the forest that was just outside the west side of the district, like acid spitting, cat sized lizards and so on, but there is also food like the deer hear. They resemble Earth deer a lot with small differences, like having three antlers instead of two.

The fence was suppose to be coursing with electricity twenty-four hours a day, but the the power supply was broken, so it only gets electricity three hours a day when the predators were heavily active.

I managed to slip through a broken section of the fence and walked towards the tree line. I pushed son leaves away from a opening in a log and pulled out my throwing knives.

I do have a hunting partner that was brave enough to come with me on my third trip out when i was thirteen and it was Kaiden. He had the same views as me when it comes to certain things, like hunting. Like me, he thinks that its necessary since it feeds some of the people in district twelve, including the Peacekeepers who is just about as hungry as us.

I ran my hand through short, red hair and walked, listening for any signs of movement. I heard a twig snap off to my right and I slowly looked and saw a deer, grazing. I slowly grab one of my knives and positioned myself.

I threw the knife, hitting the deer in the right spot and it went down. I walked over and pulled the knife out and was about to start to work on it when I heard movement behind me.

"Nice throw." A familiar voice stated from behind me. I looked back and saw Kaiden standing there, dressed in his usual long sleeved shirt that was rolled up to the elbow, jeans and combat boots.

"Need a hand?" he asked as he walked up to me. I saw that he had a sack on him and nodded with a smile.

We managed to skinned it in a record time and Kaiden put the meat in the sack with ease. We walked to a hill that oversees the rest of the forest and the mountains and sat, Kaiden bringing out a freshly baked loaf of bread. He tore it in half and handed me one, I took it and began to eat.

"We could probably do it ya know." he stated after a minute of silence as we look out and watch the sun slowly rise. I looked over at him questionably.

"Run off and live in the woods." He clarified.

"They'd catch us."

"Maybe not."

"We wouldn't make it five miles."

He shrugs before going back to eating.

Leave the district? I will never do that, I have Liara to look after, to protect.

We went back into the district and I went to the Sim, a marketplace that we trade. Really, its a black market. Kaiden gave me a few slabs of meat to trade and I was walking around, looking. I started to pass a stall when something gold caught my eye. I stopped and picked up a golden colored pin. It was of a native bird called Mockingjay. It was in a circle, its wings were in mid-flap and had an arrow in its beak. Liara would love this. She always loved trying to observe the birds every chance she gets.

"Do you like the pin?" I heard an elderly voice ask. I looked over and saw a old woman behind the table where I had gotten the pin from.

"Its very beautiful, where did you get it?"

"My husband has had that for years before he died. He handed this to me and asks me to either keep it or to find someone who I think is worthy of it." She explained with a kind smile.

"I'm sorry to hear about your husband."

"It happened a few years ago dear,in an accident. I want you to have it. Free of charge."

"You sure? I have some slabs of meat I can trade."

"Dear, its fine, keep it." She insisted and in the end, so I did. I traded the slabs for a three blankets before heading home.

Liara was up, ready to greet me. She hugged me before telling me to wash off in the tub of hot water she readied for me.

I walked in, stripped myself and went in the tub, slowly washing off. My mind began to wonder about today.

Today was the day of the reaping, the day I have always feared.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot:<strong> Please remember to review!


	3. The Reaping

**Hotshot:** I forgot to say this in the prologue: there will be some scenes where it will be similar to the movie and book. With that, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Effect Games<strong>

**Chapter 2**

_**District 12, Planet Varenk**_

After washing, I got out of the tub and tried myself off with a towel. I looked over to the side and saw a grey dress with matching shoes laying on the bed. I tried my hair and got dressed before taking the pin and walked out. I saw Liara wearing her asari dress, waiting for me. She heard me and turned, smiling when she saw me.

"You look great." She smiled as she brush my bangs from my forehead. That's when I remember about the pin and went to the pile of my dirtied clothing and grabbed the pin before walking back.

"Here, I got this for you." I told her as I put the pin on her dress. She looked at the pin before looking back at me.

"Keep it on you alright? never take it off." I told her and she nodded. I could see the small fear in her eyes. I don't blame her, this is her third year being potentially reaped. I try so hard to keep her safe, try to keep her from being reaped alothough I know that is impossible.

For the remaining hours we drank the last bit of milk we had been saving, we finished off the last bit of meat that was left over from my previous hunt and than we simply talked. Mostly it was about the things she have learned from the school the day before and how she felt about it, particularly on the history portion.

all too soon it was three o'clock, the time where everyone went to the square for the reaping. I took Liara's hand and we started to walk towards the square, her hand tightening. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. We filed into the square after we signed in and I had to let her hand go so she can go to her age group. I walked over my age group and stood, waiting.

In front of us was a stage with video monitors and a microphone as well as two bowls on tables. One bowl was for the boys and the other was for the girls. It was temporarily as it stood in front of the Justice building.

On the stage was Effie Trinket who was our districts escort and Citadel born. She had outrageous white to pink hair and wore a pale pink suit. I always question the fashion at the Citadel, wondering if they all wear things like that.

Beside her was the only tribute that was still alive, Captain Anderson. He was a tall man, dark-skinned, free of any scars. Everyone had respect for him since he now lives as a Captain and was in charge of the Normandy, our escort ship.

Whenever a tribute wins, they will get the opportunity of being anything, from being a soldier to a spectre. It all depends on who wins.

I saw Effie walking up to the microphone, tapping it to make sure it was on before speaking in her high-pitched bubbly voice.

"Welcome welcome! Now, before we start the reaping, lets watch the video shall we?" She turned her attention to the giant monitors that had the Citadel seal on it. It faded and a video started to play.

It was the one they play every year. It was of the past, before the Citadel. It went through the history from then to the fall of District thirteen where the uprising were taking place and they had to destroy it.

Once the video ended, Effie turned her attention back to us with a bright smile on her face.

"Don't you just love that? Now, onto the reaping. Ladies first." She went over to the left bowl and and reached in, taking a folded slip of paper and walked back to the microphone and opened it.

"Fourteen year old Liara T'soni Shepard." She called, making my heart froze. I looked over and saw Liara standing stock still, shocked. She quickly shook off and hasn't started to slowly walk towards the stage.

No...no no no NO!

"Liara!" I called as I quickly started to move. managed to get to her and grabbed her, pushing her back.

"I volunteer!" I exclaimed.

"I volunteer as tribute."

I glanced behind me and saw Kaiden was already making his way towards us, his face emotionless. He grabbed Liara and pulled her away, her calling my name was the last thing I heard from her at that moment.

I slowly walked to the stage and climbed the steps and stood.

"Well what a surprise!" Effie said with a smile. "Your name and age dear?"

"Kiara Shepard...sixteen." I swallowed.

"That must be your adoptive sister!" she hummed happily. "Everyone, give a round of applause for our newest tribute!"

No one clapped. Instead, they all put their trigger and middle fingers to their lips and they held them out in the air towards me. It was an old gesture that hasn't been used in years. It means admiration and goodbye to those you love.

"Well than, what an exciting day, Now we for the boys." She sang before walking over to the other bowl and came back to the middle with a folded piece of paper.

"Twenty year old Thane Krios." She called. I'm glad it wasn't Kaiden but the odds are definitely not in my favor.

A Drell walked up on the stage, cool and collected. He stood on the other side of Effie, hands behind his back.

Everyone knew about Thane, he was the one that had the most promise at being the best assassin.

As Effie began to speak, my mind began else where. Thane and I aren't friends, not even acquaintances. We never talked to each other and certainly never stood in close quarters. The only real interaction was when I was ten.

I was running home after I got some bread, I had it in my little sack. It had gotten in front of my legs and I tripped, falling. I had skinned my knee and arm. I was sitting, holding my tears in as I waited for the pain to dull. He was walking passed when he notice me, I saw his feet out of the corner of my eye and he was suddenly kneeling down in front of me. He had lifted my pant leg up to get a better look before taking out a cloth and tearing it in half. He wrapped my knee tightly before grabbing my arm and inspecting it. He took the remaining cloth and wrapped it around my the part of my forearm that had been hurt. He stood up, took one last look at me and was on his way.

A touch on my back brought me back to the present and I looked over and saw that Effie was motioning us to shake hands. Thane held out his hand and I took it. He gave it a squeeze as he looked me in the eyes.

I could hear the anthem of the nation playing as I slowly let go of his hand. He pulled his hand away and straightened up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot:<strong> Remember to review and tell me what you thought!


	4. To the Normandy

**Hotshot:** Third chapter is up, Hopefully you all have been enjoying these chapters. Aso, if you have an idea that you think will work with this, remember to either PM me or write a review about it, I write these stories because I want to and I like making my readers happy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Effect Games<strong>

**Chapter 3**

_**District 12, Planet Varenk**_

We were assured in the Justice building in separate rooms. I stood, waiting for something to happen. I heard the door open and I looked over, seeing Liara walking in. When she caught sight of me, she rushed over and hugged me tightly.

"Listen to me carefully, stay with Kaiden no matter what." I told her and she nodded. She seemed to think about something before she started to take off the pin I have her and I quickly stopped her.

"Keep it okay?" She looked at me.

"Please." She glanced at it before nodding and put it back on her dress.

"Come back, please." She looked up at me.

"I'll do what I can." I promised. I heard the door open and a peacekeeper was there, motioning Liara that time was up. She gave me one last hug before leaving. I was alone again. I began to pace, waiting. After a few minutes, the door opened and Kaiden walked in. He pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly.

"Grab a weapon, any kind. It doesn't matter if its a pistol or a knife." he told me.

"Its like our hunting, only difference is they can fight back and look like you." He added.

"Kaiden, some of them are born fighters, how do I expect to beat any of them?" I asked. It was true, most of the Career districts, the one that was wealthier than the others, were train to fight when they turn a specific age.

"You can do it okay? I know you can."

"There's only twenty-four of us Kaiden, only one comes out."

The Peacekeepers walked in, signaling that time was up. They dragged Kaiden out and I was lead outside to a small cruiser.

The flight to where the Normandy docked was a short one and I was assured out as soon as we land. I saw cameras everywhere as well as the reporters. I managed to keep my face neutral for the most part.

Thane was already there, his face void of emotion and his hands were behind his back. He was standing at the entrance of the Normandy, staring into a camera. I was lead over and had to stay beside him, probably so that everyone saw our image.

After a few minutes, we finally got inside. As soon as the door shut behind us, we took off. I never been on a ship before, so the initial take off and speed caught me by surprise.

We were lead to our own rooms, mine consisted of a bed and a private bathroom. There was a dresser on the far right and a computer on the left wall.

Effie had came in a second later, explaining that I had fine clothes in the dresser and that I can wear anything I want. The Computer was used for when we wanted to see any of the reaping. She left after and I went over to the dresser and opened it, wanting to get dressed in something else.

I changed in a black shirt that had n "N7" in the front, which surprised me, and dark grey pants. N7 was my father's mark that I always want to bare, no matter what. Seeing it on the shirt I'm wearing now made me think that someone did know the importance of it to me.

I looked over at the desk that had the computer and noticed that there was data-pads sitting in a neat pile. I walked over and picked the top one up, turning it on. I clicked on the first file on the list, titled "001" and saw that it was a novel titled "War of the Worlds". The novel was one of my all time favorites despite how old it is. I sat down on the bed and began to read, getting more and more into it.

I came out of my reading when I heard the knock on the door. I set the pad down and went to the door, opening it. Effie stood there in all her...colorful glory. She announced that it was time for supper and lead me to the mess hall where Captain Anderson and Thane was already sitting. I sat down across from Thane and Effie across the Captain.

The food came out one at a time. The first is some steaks, the second is a salad, and the third is some mash potatoes along with a soup. I grabbed two steaks, two scoop full of mash potatoes and a bowl of soup. I was digging in, ignoring everyone around me.

I heard Effie saying that we had more manners than the last two tributes but I pay no attention to the conversation. I finished my meal in record time and I leaned back in my chair.

After everyone was done, we went into another room where there was a TV on and paused. It began to play and I saw that it was of the reaping. District one had a Turian named Saren selected. He didn't seem in the age group but that's not what was bugging me about him. The look in his eyes were cold and emotionless, I couldn't see one emotion.

Next was a boy in district two who seemed off, he had long black hair and what almost looked like glowish eyes. A Turian and a Quarian in district eleven, both I felt a tug towards, maybe as potential allies, and finally district twelve. I looked away, I didn't want to see it. I decided to go to my room and read for the rest of the night and I was glad that no one stopped me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot:<strong> Thanks for read and remember to leave a review to tell me what you think about it!


	5. Arrival

**Hotshot:** Sorry for such a short chapter, hope you all can forgive me for it. Onto the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>The Effect Games<strong>

**Chapter 4**

_**The Normandy**_

I was laying on the bed in my room, reading "War of the Worlds" contently. I don't know how much time passed since I resumed reading the novel, but I did now that a few hours had passed at least. Thankfully, reading had gotten my mind off of home so my mind was calm with little thought.

"Bed time!" I heard Effie called from the other side of the door. I look over at the digital clock and saw that it was almost midnight back home. I called back to her, saying that I will be going to bed now, before bookmarking my novel, put it away and shed my pants and put on pajama bottoms and climbed into bed and turned off the light.

That night I dreamed of my mother, a young beautiful woman with flowing brown hair and blue eyes, that died when I was six. The dream was of when I asked her questions about her and father. My father died when I was three. My mother told me that I got his flaming red hair and eyes.

We got on the subject about how she knew that my father was the one.

"I just knew." She had said with a smile. "I knew it from the first time I saw him. He was kind, strong and sweet and he took my heart. Soon, you'll find your one as well." I had made a face at that. Back then, I never believed in true love and all of that.

I was woken up by Effie's voice calling me. I let out a low groan and rolled over onto my back. I looked at the time and saw that it was, surprisingly, the time I usually wake up back home. I stood up and changed into a pair of pants and changed into a fresh shirt with the same "N7" on it. I walked out and to the dining room and saw that Thane and Anderson was sitting at the table, each eating a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Shepard, come sit." Anderson told me. I walked over and sat beside Thane and before I could get anything, a plate of bacon and eggs were set in front of me. A mug of what I suspect to be coffee was set beside the plate by Thane. I mumbled a small thanks before taking a sip of the liquid. It was the exact same coffee I always drank.

"Thane made it." Anderson told me. I looked over at the Dwell and he was still eating his food.

After eating my fill, I pushed the plate and mug away and leaned back in my seat. Thats when Effie walked in and sat beside Anderson. She glanced at my shirt before shaking her head.

"What?" I asked her and she looked back at me for a moment.

"Why must you wear clothes that have that on them? I didn't even know that we had them on board."

"I put them in her room." Anderson stepped in. "That was her father's mark."

I looked at him, surprise plain on my face. He looked over at me with a small nod. "I knew your father before he got married to your mother." I glanced at Thane and I for a moment before standing up.

"The past isn't important right now though. We will be pulling up to the Citadel in less than a few minutes. There will be people going to be waiting to see you two for the first time. Than You will be picked up by your stylists." Anderson explained to us.

Thane and I stood and walked to the airlock as the ship jerked to a stop. We waited for the doors to open and when it did, I could see every alien species I know standing there, all decorated in expensive jewelry and clothing. I glanced at Thane, who was as calm as ever, which I felt at ease about. One of us should be calm at a time like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot:<strong> Thank you all for reading, remember to review!


End file.
